


The Boy With The Question Mark Tattoo

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 02x15.<br/>Ed has a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Question Mark Tattoo

As Oswald walked down the streets of a dark Gotham he thought about how his life had changed. He had been brought low by Galavan, but if he hadn't he wouldn't have met Ed for the second time. They had become friends that murdered (murder friends) and then their relationship had deepened. He had also met his father and had a family. He couldn't wait to introduce Ed to his father. 

Speaking of Ed, Oswald walked up the steps to Ed's apartment and knocked on the door.

Ed grinned widely as he saw Oswald.

'Oh, hi! Come in. Come in!' Ed said excitedly. His eyes sparkled as he took Oswald's coat and hung it up.

'Did you have a good day?' Oswald asked with a grin.

'Oh, yes! I've now murdered six people.'

'That's wonderful! We should celebrate.'

Oswald reached for Ed and kissed him. Ed's lips were rough and chapped, but Oswald couldn't get enough. They still kissed as they walked over to Ed's couch and sat down on the lumpy cushion. The springs squeaked as they kissed. 

The green light from the neon sign just outside Ed's window filled the room. The air was filled with the sound of jazz coming from an old record player.

The kiss was a crush of lips and brush tongues. Oswald was hard in his pants, but he didn't want to break the kiss. 

They were together again because Oswald had realized that violence was indeed the answer. They were now more than friends and he was grateful for that. He wished his mother had met Ed, but he wasn't going to spoil the mood by thinking about his mother, that particular wound was still painful and bleeding.

Ed wore a white tank top and it was soft under Oswald's fingers. 

Finally the uncomfortableness of his hardness was too much and Oswald broke the kiss. Ed glasses were askew and they were both panting.

'Oh, my. That was...' Ed said.

'Indeed. Will you take off your shirt?' Oswald said because he suddenly wanted to see Ed's bare skin and run his hands over it.

Ed grinned. 'Of course,' he said as he took his glasses off and pulled his shirt over his head. 

As he turned around to put his glasses on the table, Oswald saw a tattoo on Ed's shoulder blade. It was a green question mark, the ink was faded. Oswald had never noticed it before, but he paid more attention to Ed's front (in particular his cock and balls) than his back.

'You have a tattoo?' Oswald asked as he reached out and ran his fingers over it and Ed shivered. He wanted to run his tongue over that tattoo, but there would be time for that later.

'Yeah. I got it in collage.'

'Did it hurt?'

Ed turned around and shrugged. 'I have no idea, I was very intoxicated at the time.'

'Oh. Do you want to take off your pants now?' Oswald asked because seeing that tattoo made him even harder than he already was.

'Only if you remove yours as well.'

Oswald stood up and slid his pants down his thighs and Ed did the same. Oswald hissed when cool air hit his heated skin and he groaned when he spied Ed's hard cock. It was long and thin, the head was a dark red and his balls were covered with dark hair. 

'Do you want to take off the rest of your suit or do you want me to do it?'

Oswald decided to remove it himself because the last time Ed had removed it he had pulled the fabric so hard that buttons had been sent flying.

Oswald removed his suit and vest and took Ed's hand. He kissed Ed long, slender fingers and walked them over to the bed. He pushed Ed onto the bed and he bounced as he landed.

'Come here,' Ed said as reached for Oswald. 

He fell on top of Ed because he couldn't say no to that. He settled against Ed and kissed his neck and shoulder. The skin was covered with red bite marks and dark hickeys and smelled like sweat. Ed groaned and squirmed under Oswald.

'Hand me the lotion,' Oswald said as he rubbed their cocks together.

Ed reached over and gave Oswald a tube of lotion. Oswald squeezed some of the cool, slick lotion onto his hand and grabbed both of their cocks stroking them. Ed ran his hands over Oswald sweat slick back as Oswald tightened his grip just the way Ed liked it.

'Oh... Oh dear,' Ed gasped out. 

Oswald grinned as he captured Ed lips.

After several moments, he felt his orgasm building and if Ed's groans were any indication he was going to come to.

He sped up is strokes and he came as Ed gripped him tight and came too. 

He released their cocks and nuzzled Ed's sweaty neck as Ed ran his fingers over Oswald's back.

Suddenly, he had an idea. 'Could you roll over?' Oswald asked as he moved over to his side of the bed. The blankets under him were soft and smelled like Ed, but he still preferred to be laying on top of Ed.

Ed laid on his stomach and Oswald settled himself against Ed's back. He traced Ed tattoo with his finger and Ed groaned when Oswald traced it with his tongue.

As he licked Ed skin, he thought maybe he should get a tattoo too. Maybe Ed could pick one out for him.

Days later, Oswald sat on Ed's bed as Ed kissed him. 

'I have a surprise for you,' Oswald said as he broke the kiss.

'Really?! Is it someone we can murder together?'

Oswald grinned. Murdering always brought them closer. 'Not yet.'

He nervously removed his shirt. He hope Ed liked the surprise. Once his shirt was off, he saw Ed's eyes widen. 

'You got a tattoo on your chest?'

'I did. Do you like it?'

Ed ran his fingers over the green penguin on Oswald's skin and Oswald shuddered.

'Oh yes. Why is it green though?'

'I like green,' Oswald said as he captured Ed's lips.

What he didn't say was that he liked green because it reminded him of Ed.


End file.
